


Getting Alex and family

by Queen001



Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Big Dogs, Cum Inflation, Dick on face slapping, F/M, Face Slapping, Family, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Gangbang, Hair Pulling, Knotting, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pet Names, Pet Play, Piss, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, Scat, Watersports, beastiality, belly bulge, bitch, covered in cum, crawling, cum covered furniture, face fucking, human toilet, human urinal, sissy, slapping with dick, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen001/pseuds/Queen001
Summary: In this story some girls are born with dicks and and aura that makes people want to summit or make them happy but it doesn’t work with people who are super strong willed. They also have a abnormal amount of cum. An only girls with dicks can give birth to girls with dicks.This is all fictional so don’t take it seriously because I don’t agree with any of these actions in real life . If this is not something you want to read simply leave . This is my first story so I’m very new to writing I’m sorry for the mistakes in advance . This is a work in progress so I’ll edit and fix this a lot . On that note I hope you guys enjoy.





	1. Mommy daughter time and Getting Alex

Tomorrow is going to be the day she would start Alex family destruction. She has been planning this since Alex was 7 years old he is now 8 1/2 years old and really hasn’t grown much he still has a cute body of an 6 year old. An a nice little bubble butt she can’t wait to fuck . Right now she was looking though her window watching him lay on his bed while his mother puts a diaper on him. Over the year in a half she observed that he still wets the bed so his mother decided to put diapers on him while he sleep. He looks so cute so.......fuckable right now . This part was her favorite part when his mother breastfeeds him it’s her favorite part because it rarely happens because his mother is never home and Alex was such a messy eater he would always have milk all over his face at the end. She can’t wait to paint his face white for another reason she thinks smirking a little bit at the thought. Once his mother was done she shuts off the light kisses his forehead and says goodnight .

 

She closes her curtains knowing her show is over and turns her head and sees her daughter mea awake she smiles it’s rare they actually get to watch together. “Hi baby your awake did you like the show with your little brother “ she ask already knowing the answer by the tent in her panties well thong because she says she wants to be like mommy. Mea nods excitedly “yes mommy and we get little brother tomorrow right “ she says happily . She nods “yes baby tomorrow you get little brother now come on mommy’s lap so you can have a snack and get rid of your problem “ she tells her daughter. Mea nods getting on her mommy’s lap and automatically starts grinding her hips on her mommy’s thigh with her 4 inch semi hard cock instantly hardening into 6 inches . “Here baby “she says grabbing her double D tits that were already out since she was only in her thong. Mea opens her mouth and instantly starts sucking drinking her mommy’s milk and starts grinding harder . After about 20 minutes she let’s go of her mothers tit with a pop and moans coming all over her and her mommy’s thongs . They both naturally produce a lot of cum and can cum up too five times and more than half a gallon after turning 18 which mea has a while for her record is two for now . She dips her fingers in the mess then sucks them clean leaving the cum in her mouth to share with her daughter. She tips her daughters head back and connects there lips opening her mouth letting their tongues dance together sharing the cum then pull away. She reaches in her dresser pulling out a cockring and putting it on her daughter making her pout . “Aww don’t pout baby you have to save all your milk for your little brother tomorrow “ she says . Mea nods laying on her mother’s chest sucking her nipples but not enough to get milk . She then lays back with her daughter on top of her not caring about the now cool cum between them covering them with the blanket because it’s not like it’s the first time.

 

The next day she wakes up to her daughter under the sheets bobbing her head already she smiles lifting the sheets “come on baby let’s get ready for today so we can hurry and get your little brother” she says tucking her dick back in her now way to small thong once mea let it go. They get up and do their morning routine which involves showing , eating,getting dressed and feeding their dog hulk. Once they are done her and her daughter go one house over because they are going to babysit Alex for two days since his parents are going on a “ business trip “ which is code for Alice getting gangbanged and Aaron fucking “straight “ high school jocks wishing he was the one getting fucked . The only reason she knows this is because she has seen and recorded some of Alice’s gangbangs . An recorded some of Aaron’s fuck sessions where he has a vibrater in his ass so small you might miss it but she know it’s always their since she’s seen more than a few of his fuck sessions . She always knew Alice was a slut but finding out about Aaron was shocking she wouldn’t have known if she didn’t over hear an student telling his “straight” friends about Aaron fucking him and blackmailing him too see it making him record the encounters . Not like she had to blackmail him with everyone always wanting to please her .Once she knocks on the door her and her daughter are greeted rushed inside and left alone after the information that Alex was still sleep . 

 

She turns to her daughter “I’ll get you later today after I have trained your little brother a little bit until then you are not aloud up stairs” she say her daughter nods and goes to the coach to watch tv . 

She then walks up stairs heading straight to Alex room . Once she walks in she sees the most beautiful sight . Alex is laying facing the ceiling breathing softly with his now full diaper. She goes over deciding to start his training right away by gently shaking Alex away. He starts stirring eventually waking up and automatically starts stretching then rubs the sleep from his eyes. Once he done he looks at you confused “where is mommy “ he asks . You smile sitting on the bed next too him “I’m your new mommy but don’t worry you will see your old mommy and daddy in 3 days but until than we have to train you to be my perfect little boy “ she says smiling at the still confused little boy . “But first let’s change your dirty diaper and feed you okay “ she says laying him down . He nods still confused “ why do I need a new mommy and do I get a new daddy “ he asks innocently . She takes off his diaper admiring his cock before pulling one of mea’s thongs from her pocket putting it on him . Then starts answering his questions “no you don’t get a new daddy but you get and mommy and older sister because your parents don’t deserve you when they constantly leave you with babysitters” she says getting upset remembering all the times his parents left him with babysitters who just ignored him leaving him in his room alone. “Aren’t you tired of being with babysitters” she asks . He nods “yes mommy” he answers pulling the sides of the thong squirming trying to used to his new underwear . She smiles hearing him call her mommy “ don’t worry soon your old mommy and daddy will spend a lot of time with you but first let’s feed and train you come here” she says patting her lap after she takes off her clothes . His eyes widens looking at her cock but still goes to her lap nonetheless blushing looking down a little embarrassed. “Now let’s start your training and feed you let me first tell you the rules though “ she says 

 

“ Rule number one you must always look me in the eye no matter what “ she says tilting his head up . “ number two I’m the only one you call mommy I will tell you what you call your old parents at a later time “ she says with a voice full of authority.”three you are to listen and do everything I say no matter what because mommy know best understand “she says. “ yes mommy” he answers . “Good Boy usually I would I have you suck my cock than get on it and bounce until we are both pleased but I know you aren’t ready yet but I’ll make sure you are soon plus I know you you are hungry . She says “so hold this and move your hand up and and suck to get your milk she says placing his hand on her cock and her breast in his mouth . He nods automatically doing as she says not knowing why just want to please his new mommy. She strokes his head pleased to have such a good boy . She smiles seeing all the milk dripping down his face knowing it’s because she also produces more milk much like her cum . Talking about cum she really has to she knows it’s quick but her year long wait is finally over so she’s excited. “Baby you can stop are you ready for your special milk “ she ask . He tilts his head “ what special milk “ he asks licking his lips . She swears she almost cums at the cute action . “ from now on you will get special milk from me and older sister who you will meet later but you have to work for it Are you ready” she asks . “Yes mommy what do I have to do “ he ask innocently .”first get on your Knees in front of mommy and open your mouth “ she says . He nods doing what he’s told and she finally gets a good view of his bubble butt in the thong and it makes her groan. “ good boy now I want you too suck my cock like a lollipop “ she says placing her cock in his open mouth only the tip because she wants be able to pull out and cum on his body . She doesn’t want him swallowing it all and making him too full too fast . He automatically does what she says and starts swirling his tongue.she know she’s leaking pre cum and he can taste her well by now . The pre cum edges him on because he starts sucking more diligently and even bobs his head. He is sucking so much like he want more so she grants his wish coming with a groan and pets his head watching Alex swallow . When she thinks he had enough she pulls out his mouth and continues coming on his chest and front of his thong. When she’s done coming she pets his head . “Your such a good boy do you like your special milk “ she ask . He nods “yes mommy it’s the best milk I’ve had it’s sweet “ he says then pouts . “ what’s wrong baby boy” she asks wondering why he’s pouting. “ why couldn’t I have all of my special milk from mommy “ he ask still pouting a little bit . “ ohh baby boy your so perfect but I didn’t want you to get full before you even met you big sister and got her milk “ she says . He nods smiling now that he gets more special milk “ Can I meet big sister now “ he says excitedly. She smiles at his eagerness “yes I’ll call her up right now we need her for the next part of your training anyway “ she says


	2. Introducing mea to her little brother and family fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for such a long wait but it’s finally here . I was just really busy with school etc but I’m back . Also the next chapter will have a lot of talking and i don’t know how much smut . However the one after it is super rough and smutty.

She calls mea up and puts Alex on his bed waiting for her to come up noticing Alex got hard during this . An she can see his cute 4 inch cock peek through the top of his thong .she doesn’t have to wait long because mea was listening outside of the door.she smiles seeing mea already fully hard she can tell because of tight shorts mea wore .”mea come say hi to your brother “ she says . Mea nods and walks right over “hi little brother” she says and pecks him on the lips making him blush . “ mea clean him before we continue his training “ she say .”yes mommy” she relies and starts licking the cooling cum from his chest . She makes sure it’s completely clean especially on his nipples and stays on them longer lightly sucking. This cause Alex to start moaning softly . She slowly moves down cleaning all the cum on the way down until she is kneeling in front of Alex and starts cleaning his cum covered thong. He start squirming a little and moans a lot louder “ ah ah mommy big sisters cleaning is making my my penis feel good “ he says panting a little . “That’s good baby boy now be a good boy and pay attention to what sister is about to do you because you have to do it to the both of us after Okay “she says . He nods moaning more “yess I want to be a good boy for mommy and big sister I’ll pay attention“ he says .mea pulls down his underwear after thoroughly cleaning them . She looks up at Alex “okay baby brother I’ll show you how me and mommy like it .she says and instantly grabs his balls massaging them . “This is how you start little brother than you put the whole cock in your mouth “ she says taking Alex to the base and bobs her head . He instantly starts moaning and puts his hands on her head . “Mommy mommy something is coming out my Penis “ he says moaning.”that’s okay baby let it all out it’s just your own special milk it’s called cum baby just like I gave you earlier “ she says just realizing she is hard again . Ones he starts coming mea instantly swallows which isn’t hard since she is used to swallowing her moms all the the time once she is done she Let’s his now shrinking cock go with a pop . “ my two good babies “she says looking at them fondly . Alex is still lightly panting but starts to stand up. “ big sister your turn I want to good boy for you and mommy “ he says innocently .mea nods and sits where alex was and Alex gets on his knees in front of her . “ okay baby are you ready to be a good boy for us “ she says sitting next to mea . “ you have to do us both okay take turns so your throat gets used to it faster” she says unzipping mea’s shorts and pulling them down enough to expose her cock . “ yes mommy I’ll be the best for you and big sister “ he says instantly attaching his mouth to mea cock and starts doing what mea and her taught him .

 

She smiles while mea moans once he swirls his tongue and plays with her balls . He stops after a few minutes and switches to his mommy . “Good boy” she says stroking his hair “but now do the second part of what sister taught you I’ll help you just relax your throat “ she says grabbing the sides of his head. “Are you ready baby boy “ he nods the best he can with the huge cock in his mouth. “Okay just stay relaxed baby “ she says easing him down her cock until about half way . She can tell her cock is at the beginning of his throat so she stops “okay baby stay relaxed and breath through your nose “ she says . She continues knowing he has heard her and pushed her cock down his throat which causes him to gag a little which makes her cock Twitch but she keeps pushing down until she is all down his throat. She moans and looks down and sees his eyes already on her . “ baby your throat is so tight and wet” she says and starts moving his head up and down never letting the cock fully out his throat or mouth she does this for a few minutes and then decides she really needs to cum . “ okay baby get ready for your special milk “ she says and starts shooting her load right down his throat once it lessens she starts pulling her cock out his throat until the tip is lefts in his mouth so he can taste her . And he does swirling his tongue and sucking his tip until it’s clean and she pulls the now soft cock out knowing it be hard again soon . “ how do you feel getting all your special milk baby “ she asked the now flushed face boy . “Full mommy” he says “ but not full enough “ he adds smiling up at her . “That’s my good baby boy “. She says “ now get up baby and get on the bed she says he nods and sits next to mea who is now heavily dripping pre cum “ mea baby go to the where the pillows are and lay back “ she says . “Yes mommy “ she answers and does as her mother tells her . “Mea I’m going to prepare little bother okay so no coming but while I prepare him he’s going to prepare you “ she says . Mea nods in agreement understanding.

 

“Okay babyboy get on your hands and knees in front of big sister “she says . He nods and gets in position and once he does she instantly can see his belly got a lot bigger and he looks at least 4 months pregnant and by the end of today he will looks nine months with twins it’s a good thing she know just where to empty him out at . “Okay baby boy I’m going to prepare you and while I do I want you to do the same to big sister “ she tells Alex . He nods “ yes mommy I’ll be a good boy and copy everything you do to me “ he says. She nods and gets behind him and leans down to spread his plump cheeks apart to see his cute pink hole . She automatically puts her tongue on his hole and swirls it around and by meas moans she knows he is coping her well. She continues and starts to stick her tongue inside his hole thrusting it in and out . She can hear his muffled moaning which she decides is a sign too move on she pulls away and licks her fingers and slowly pushes one in and gently thrusts it in and out. “ how does it feel baby boy “ she asks slowly adding another finger then another one.”Good mommy it feels really good “ he says moaning in pure pleasure. “ I think your ready baby boy for big sister to teach you the next part of your training” she says and pulls her fingers out causing both Alex and mea to whimper desperately.”come here mea you know what too do “she says and they switch positions so now mea is behind Alex and she’s in front of Alex . “ you are doing so well baby boy “ she says running her fingers through his hair . She can tell he likes it because his rock hard little cock is drooling pre cum. “Baby boy this might hurt a little but I promise you will like it soon “ she says . He nods “it’s ok I trust mommy and big sister “ he says with a bright smile. She nods at Mea and mea know what to do she automatically thrust into Alex . “Ahh ahhh mommy I feel so full “ Alex says moaning . “ your such a good little boy taking you big sisters cock “ she says petting his hair . He moans loudly “ big sister again hit it again “ he says . Mea smirks knowing she found his prospect and thrust in the same spot harder and harder each time. “Right there “ mea says already knowing the answer . He moans loudly nodding “ mommy big sister it’s coming out again” he says coming causing his asshole to clench making mea moan coming inside him . “ that’s it baby girl fill your brother up make him look all pretty and pregnant “ she says . 

Once mea and Alex finish coming they are both breathing heavy and Alex now looks 7 months pregnant. She lets them have a few seconds to breath but gets Impatient . She pouts making her face look a little sad “ baby boy did you forget about mommy” she says . He looks up and automatically shakes his head “ no mommy I’ll be a good boy and help you too” he says . “ aww that’s my good little baby boy” she says “ now how about you come sit on my cock and ride me bounce on it like a pretty cow boy “ she says grabbing her extremely hard and leaking cock . He nods and gets up with a little wobble Because of the bed and extra weight with all the cum in him but mea helps him and even helps lower him on the huge cock . He immediately starts moaning feeling extremely full. Once he all the way down he automatically starts bouncing throwing his head back . She grabs his hips and starts thrusting up . She starts moaning not only be he’s still so tight after mea fucked him but also because she can see his full belly moving with each thrust . After a few minutes he moans with no sound and comes dry causing her to come inside him filling him up even more making him look like any minute he can give birth . She keeps He now slowly softening cock in him so no cum spills . He starts suckling her breast probably hungry and tired from the activity’s . “Good boy you did so well today “she says looking at him seeing his eyes opening and closing slow . “ no sleeping yet we have to empty you out and pee before you sleep “she says .he nods still sucking on her nipple drinking his milk . She gets up and motions mea to follow her and take them to Alice and Aaron’s room she gently pulls him of her now soft cock once they are on the bed some cum leaks out but not enough to fully empty him . “ okay baby boy now I want you to push like your taking a poo until your tummy is flat “ she says . “Yes mommy “ he says tiredly but still does what she ask . The come automatically starts pouring out soaking into the sheets . “ mea if you have to pee you can pee now on the pillows over there “ she says . Mea nods and goes to piss on the pillows . She joins her and pissing on the other pillow. Alex already pissing too while the cum flows out . Once all three of them are done she grabs and picks him up taking him too the tub and mea follows and they have a nice bubble bath and go back to Alex room where she changes the sheets and fix the bed so they can all lay down . “Tomorrow I’ll explain to you too how this family will work so get some rest “ she says cuddling into her two baby’s they nod and instantly fall asleep .


	3. How the family will work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler on how it will work in the family I recommend reading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will super smutty and long . It will be posted in about 2 weeks . Also after this is finished I’ll post a one shot that is about a Dream I had most and some of my fantasies. Then I’ll post another story about the girls of victorious so look forward to that . I hope you guys enjoy this filler .

She wakes up and sees Alex and mea still sleeping she expects it because she woke up extra early since she has to tell mea and Alex how the family will works. since Alex’s old mom will be coming home to clean the whole neighborhoods come and piss off her . She knows this because a years worth of watching Alex’s family. She gets out of the bed causing both her baby’s to groan then cuddle together.she Goes down stairs and next door too her house to go and feed hulk who is her Great Dane he’s super excited to see her . “ hey hulk I got your food and don’t worry your toilet comes today and your bitch is coming tomorrow “ she says petting him . He barks like he understands which he probably does . He’s probably really excited to not only get to eat come out of her and meas ass . Once she’s done it’s 6 am so she closes the door behind her and walk back to Alex house to start making breakfast because she knows Alice will be here by 11 . She grabs the cd from Alice robe pocket that she took this morning and puts it in the DVD player but doesn’t play it yet . Then she goes to the kitchen to make their breakfast it doesn’t take long and once she’s done she goes up stairs to see her babys still cuddled up together . “Wake up my babies “ she says in a gentle voice shaking them softly . Mea sits up first rubbing her eyes and looks up at her . “ sorry mommy for not waking you up like usual “ mea says . “ It’s okay baby I woke up extra early because we have a lot too talk about today and do “ she says and gives her a thong and long T-shirt she brought back from her house and places the ones she brought for Alex next to him since he’s still slowly sitting up . Once mea is dressed she leans down and kisses her enjoying her young daughters mouth and than pulls away . “ how do you like finally getting your little brother “ she asks mea . Mea turn and looks at Alex who is now dressed and he looks back at mea worried to know his answer . She smiles and pulls the now clothed Alex into her lap facing her then looks up at me . “ I love him he is the best cutest little brother ever “ she says looking at a her now blushing little brother. “Thank you big sister I love you too” he says smiling and goes and kissing her cheeks . “Hey you missed That’s not how you kiss mommy or me “ she says tilting his head up . “ this is how you kiss “ she says say automatically kissing him on the lips then putting her tongue in his mouth while he copies . “ alright children time to go eat and then we are going to talk “ she says and they pull apart and they all walk to the kitchen 

 

After they finished eating she takes them to the living room . Once she puts mea and Alex on each of her thighs. “ okay while ya drink your milk I’ll tell you guys how this family is going to work so neither of you are confused “ she says and they nod and latch on too her perky nipples . “ first thing is I’m in charge when I’m not here you two are in change after that’s is hulk you will meet him later Alex he’s our dog “ she says petting his head . He nods and smiles still sucking on her nipple. “Second you two address me as mommy and nothing else “she says seriously . They nod still sucking “ your old moms name is slut or toilet because that’s what she is so if either of you have to use the bathroom make sure it’s in or on her also she can not say no to your ever Alex your her boss now “ she smiling down at her too kids . “ An your old dads name is bitch or sissy and he belongs to hulk but it’s okay hulk will share with you too “ she continues.” Alex you know your special milk is cum right and you can only have me and your sisters right “ . He stops sucking probably done drinking his milk “ yes mommy I’ll only take you guys special milk “ he replies. “ that’s my good boy now if you ever want to your cock in slut or bitch you can no matter what they are doing “ she says . “Also when the family is complete you will see me punish them severely but don’t worry you and mea will never get treated like that because you two are my baby’s right and you will obey mommy “ she says . Mea get off her nipple “ of course mommy we love you and will always listen She says nodding . “ now that you two know ya roles and who is charged let’s watch a show you too will enjoy “ she says turning them both around and hitting play with the remote. 

30 minuets in and The slut has been pissed in licked all the guys asses sucked there dicks and has be fucked in all her holes . It’s definitely effecting mea and Alex and mea because they are both hard . Mea is jerking her cock while Alex grinds into her thigh. She know she’s no because there’s so much pre cum leaking her thong is soaked . And just like that they hear the door close slowly. And she smiles down at Alex and mea . “ you two ready to train this slut “ she says smirking. “ yes mommy “ they reply together . She walks in and is shocked to see the situation. She is both embarrassed and angry and starts yelling. “ get the fuck away from my kid and how did you get that video never mind turn it off and leave she says with a red face and what happens next shocks me .


End file.
